Bank
Een bank is een plaats waar je je spullen kan opslaan en uiteraard ook vanaf kan halen. Een bank kan een gebouw, kist of een NPC zijn. Een bank kun je op de kaart herkennen aan het Afbeelding:Bankicon.PNG teken. thumb|Bank optie Je spullen zullen op de bank altijd veilig zijn. Dus als je dood gaat, zul je niets verliezen wat op je bank staat. Members kunnen in totaal maximaal 506 voorwerpen in hun bank plaatsen. Niet-members kunnen maar 68 plaatsen op hun bank houden. Als je je e-mailadres geregistreerd hebt kan je nog 10 extra plaatsen gebruiken. Banken in Gielinor thumb|Een typische bank gebouw|400px Er zijn vele banken in RuneScape. Hieronder staan ze onderverdeeld in koninkrijken. Asgarnia Banks in Asgarnia: * Falador: ** Ten westen van het plein. ** Ten zuiden van het park en ten noorden van de Mining Guild. ** Deposit box ten zuiden van de bar in Port Sarim. Kharidian Desert Banks in de Kharidian Desert: * Al Kharid: Ten zuiden van de Gnome Glider en de Smithing funrace. * Duel Arena: Een kist. Misthalin Banks in Misthalin: * Lumbridge: Een bank op de bovenste verdieping en een kist in de kelder. De kist is alleen voor members en kan alleen bemachtigd worden na het voltooien van de Quest Recipe for Disaster. * Varrock: ** Ten westen van het plein. ** Ten oosten van het plein. ** De bank bij de Grand Exchange. * Edgeville * Draynor Village * Gnomecopters: Een deposit boxes. Wilderness Bankiers in de Wildernis: *Bounty Hunter banker. *Fist of Guthix banker. *Gundai: In de Mage Arena. Banken voor members Hieronder staan de banken die alleen door Members kunnen worden gebruikt. Asgarnia Banks in Asgarnia: * Rogue's Den: De kelder in het café van Burthorpe. * Warriors' Guild: Ten zuiden van het café in Burthorpe. Fremennik Province Banks in de Fremennik Province: *Barbarian Outpost: Een deposit box bij Barbarian Assault. Kandarin Banks in Kandarin: * Catherby * Seers' Village * East Ardougne: Ten zuiden van de markt. En ten zuiden van de meest noordelijke ingang. * Yanille * Legends' Guild: Op de tweede verdieping. * Ourania Altar: 20 van elke type Rune om het te gebruiken. * Castle Wars * Tree Gnome Stronghold: Twee banken naast elkaar op de eerste verdieping van de Grand Tree. Een andere bank is te vinden ten zuiden van de Grand Tree en ten zuiden van de Spirit Tree. * Piscatoris Fishing Colony: Allen te gebruiken na het voltooien van de Quest Swan Song. * Port Khazard: Deposit box bij de Fishing Trawler mini game. * Fishing Guild: 68 Fishing nodig om binnen te komen. * Oo'glog: Na het voltooien van de Quest As a First Resort. Morytania Banks in Morytania: *Canifis *Burgh de Rott: alleen toegankelijk na het opknappen van de bank tijdens de Quests In Aid of the Myreque. Karamja Banks on Karamja: * TzHaar: Ten noorden van de TzHaar Fight Cave. * Shilo Village Bank tabs en search frame|Een bank van een speler Sinds 14 Juli 2008 heeft Jagex een update aan de bank gebracht. Ze hebben tabbladen gemaakt en een zoek optie in de bank toegevoegd. Met de tabs kunnen spelers kunnen spullen beter ordenen. Spelers kunnen in totaal 8 tabs aanmaken. Om een tab aan te maken moet je een voorwerp naar een tab met + toe slepen. Het voorwerp zal daar automatisch naar toe gaan. Je kunt zoveel voorwerpen in één tab opslaan als je wilt. leftMet de zoek optie kunnen spelers een voorwerp opzoeken die ze niet kunnen vinden maar wel in de bank staat. Toets de naam van het voorwerp in en het zoek systeem zal het voorwerpen laten zien, mits het op je bank staat. Collect box Een collect box is een box waarmee je je de voorwerpen die in je Grand Exchange staan kunt pakken vanuit je bank. Je kunt dus over heel RuneScape via je Grand Exchangebox. Je kunt hier alleen uit je Grand Exchangebox voorwerpen halen. Je kunt bij deze optie komen door met je rechter muisknop op een banker te klikken en dan op collect. Lending box thumb|Leen box Een lending box behoort bij het Lenen in RuneScape. Hierin zullen alle geleende voorwerpen terug komen in deze box. Je kunt bij de lending box komen door met een banker te praten. De banker zal je vertellen dat een voorwerp in je lending box hebt. Vraag dan aan haar of je de lending box mag bekijken en de banker laat je de lending box zien. Je kunt hieruit je uitgeleende voorwerpen weer terug nemen. Deposit box Deposit box zijn banken waar je alleen spullen in op kan slaan. Je kunt er niets uit je bank halen. Je kunt er alleen maar voorwerpen in stoppen. Deze boxen zijn ronde langwerpige boxen met een gleuf erin. Op verschillende plaatsen in Gielinor kun je deze vinden. Bank Pin thumb|Voorbeeld van een Bank-Pin waarvan de 4 geheime cijfers nog ingevoerd moeten worden. Om het hacken tegen te gaan had Jagex een beslissing genomen om een Bank Pin' in te voeren. RuneScape probeerde het op allerlei manieren te promoten. Daarom hebben ze sinds kort een extra knopje aan je bank toegevoegd (Afbeelding:Bank_Pin.png). Alleen spelers die nog geen Bank Pin hebben zien dat knopje. Of je kan het aan de bankier vragen. Door op dat knopje te klikken kan je bepaalde zaken instellen. Het is belangrijk dat je alles instelt zoals je het wilt. Je code bestaat uit 4 cijfers die jij zelf kan kiezen! Want als je bijvoorbeeld je Bank Pin vergeet kan je geen toelating meer krijgen tot je bank, en moet je, om hackers tegen te gaan, een bepaalde datum instellen waarop ze moeten wachten voordat ze pas weer toelating krijgen tot je bank. Je kan niet eerder zeggen dat je de echte eigenaar bent. Dus stel alles goed in, en wanneer een hacker in je bank wilt geraken moet hij eerst enkele dagen wachten, en terwijl heb jij de tijd om je account terug te winnen. Standaard moet je 3 dagen wachten voordat je weer toelating krijgt tot je bank. Wanneer je 3 dagen niet voldoende vind kan je ook 7 dagen wachten. Die dagen beginnen af te tellen van zodra jij of een hacker op het knopje "I don't know it" klikt. Onthoud: Jagex zal nooit je Bank Pin, wachtwoord of andere Account Informatie vragen! Geef het dus nooit weg! Als je de code wel weet en je wilt toegang tot je bank moet je 4 cijfers invoeren. De cijfers veranderen van plaats dus als je code 1111 is zal je telkens op een andere plaats moeten klikken. Hoewel een code zoals 9183 veiliger zou zijn dan 1111. Op Runescape Classic Op Runescape Classic waren er eerst geen banken. In 2001 verscheen de eerste vorm van een "bank". Je kon er alleen geld opzetten. Later kwamen er overal op Runescape banken. Daar kon je al je spullen opzetten. Als je je spullen echter in notes wilde hebben, moest je die inwisselen bij Miles, Niles of Giles in Draynor Village. Dit kon alleen met ores, bars en vissen. Als een banker op Runescape Classic al met iemand aan het praten was, had je pech. Hij kon maar een iemand tegelijk afhandelen. Nu lijkt dit gek, maar als je bedenkt dat er (nu) maar 60 mensen op een wereld zitten is het niet zo gek: Dat komt neer op 1 banker per persoon. Vroeger kon je ook overal vechten. Daarom stonden er guards rondom de banken. Hier geldt het ook, waren de guards op, dan vielen die niet je aanvaller aan.